reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Welcome to Red Dead Wiki: Requests for Promotion. On this page, you may apply for a Rollback tool, Discord moderation position, Moderator rights or Administrator privileges on this noticeboard. To do so, you must meet the prerequisites, and then state what position you are looking for and why you think you need the rollback and/or administrator tools. Overview Patrollers Patrollers are the first stage in the staff hierarchy, granted the Rollback tool which multiple acts of vandalism by the same user to be reverted with a single click. To qualify for Patrollership, the requesting editors: * Must have been active members of the wiki for at least 45 days. * Have at least 100 mainspace edits. Editors who have been noted to actively revert and report acts of vandalism to Content Moderators, Moderators, Admins and Bureaucrats will be favored. For a Patroller request to pass, the nominated editor should have 60% 'yes' percentage. Moderators Moderators are a wide class of experienced or trustworthy users and editors who form the second, third and forth stages in the staff hierarchy. For a Discord/Discussion/Content Moderator request to pass, the nominated editor should have 65% 'yes' percentage. For a Chief Moderator request to pass, the nominated editor should have 70% 'yes' percentage. Chat/Discord Moderators Chat Moderators, also known as Discord Moderators, are a special group of community members that have proven themselves reliable and trustworthy in maintaining peace and civility in the wiki's Discord server. They are capable of kicking and banning users of the Discord who have disturbed the community. To qualify for chat moderation, the requesting users: * Have a clean history on the server for the past two months. * Noted to keep in-chat conversations calm and good-natured and not hit disputes. * Have a user account on Wikia and at least 25 edits. Users who were noted to stay civil in heated conversations and inform Moderators or Admins regarding uncivil or hostile incidents will be favored. Discussion Moderators Discussion Moderators are editors and users who were noted to be trustworthy and mature enough to take care of the wiki's forums and blogs, serving as peacekeepers and dispute breakers of "conversation areas" outside the mainspace and Discord areas. Their rights allow them to edit/remove comments made on threads and blogs, as well as close or reopen threads. To qualify for discussion management, the requesting users: * Must have been on the wiki for at least two months. * Must have at least 50 Discussion/forum edits. * Have a history of maintaining civil behavior in Discussions. Users with a history of cooling down heated discussions will be favored. Content Moderators Content Moderators are experienced editors deemed suitable for maintenance of the mainspace area of the wiki. Aside from having the Rollback tool, they can also protect pages and delete/undelete pages and files. They can also rename files and protected pages. To qualify for mainspace content moderation, the requesting editors: * Must have been active contributors of the wiki for at least three months. * Must have a mainspace edit count of at least 300 edits. Under most circumstances, the editor is required to have been a Patroller first, unless decided otherwise by the wiki's senior staff members. Moderators Moderators, also known as Chief Moderators are the highest non-admin ranked editors and users of the Red Dead Wiki. They possess rights belonging to both Content and Discussions Mods, as well as Discord Mods. It's a sparsely used right group given to the most experienced and trustworthy Moderators the wiki has, and as such they act as direct overseers of the other Moderator groups. To qualify for overall moderation and overseeing position, the requested editors must have already been a Content Moderator. Administrators Administrators, shortened to Admins and also referred to as SysOps, are senior and extremely experienced editors who have proven themselves to be trustworthy enough with a wide-scale maintenance and overseeing of the Red Dead Wiki. They possess all abilities and rights granted to Patrollers and Moderators, but can also issue blocks to misbehaving users or vandals, or alternatively unblock them. They can also promote other users to Discussion Moderators. To qualify for adminship, the requested editors: * Must have a mainspace edit count of at least 400 edits. * Have been active on the wiki for at least four months. * Have not been blocked in the past two months. Under most circumstances, editors who wish to become Admins should already be members of the wiki staff, preferably Content Moderators or overall Moderators, unless decided otherwise by a Bureaucrat. For an Admin request to pass, the nominated editor should have 70% 'yes' percentage. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are the most senior editors of the wiki; chief-administrators who oversee the entire wiki, its mainspace area, Discussions, Forums and Discord. They possess all rights granted to Admins, but can also grant all local-level rights to users, as well as demote any other local-level right except for Bureaucratship itself. To qualify for chief-adminship, the requested editors: * Must have a mainspace edit count of at least 1000 edits. * Must already be an Admin, at least six months in role. * Have been active for at least ten months. Bureaucrat is a limited-used right and should only be requested when the wiki is in dire need of Bureaucrats. When such nominations are brought up, the nominated editor should have 75% 'yes' percentage. Voting Process When applying for promotion, a community vote will take place. Voting lasts 7 days, although it may be allowed to run shorter (in the case of an obvious pass/fail) or longer (in the case of a very close vote) at bureaucrat discretion. Only bureaucrats should close votes. Application users who are caught tampering with other users' votes, such as changing a 'no' to a 'yes', will have their request closed immediately. Voting can be participated by members of the community. For editing/leadership-related positions, the voter must have at least 25 mainspace edits and have been a member of the community for a month. For chat/discussion positions, the voter must be an active member of either the Discord server (in case of Chat Moderation), or the Discussions area (in case of Discussions Moderation). When voting, users must place their votes under the "Votes" header, while stating their reasoning behind their vote. Users who fail to state their reasons for their votes will have their vote disqualified from the request's final verdict. Please submit your requests at the top of the "Active requests" page subsection. Archive *Requests pre-adoption of July 2016 *2018 requests Active Requests Inactive Requests User:Kerbert27 - Discussions Moderator (Approved) Hello, I'm Kerbert27, but most just call me Kerb. I am requesting the role of Discussions Moderator. I know I havent been here for too long, but I believe my quality as a moderator makes up for my lack of time here. I have been a member of FANDOM for going on 2 years. I started out on the Elder Scrolls Wiki and I've made names for myself and met new friends across many wikias, such as the Dark Souls, Metal Gear, Bloodborne, and of course, Red Dead Wiki. I am a highly regular user and I'd love to see this wiki become a welcoming and informational place. I have had experience modding on the Metal Gear Wikia, where I have been a Discussions Moderator going on 6 months now. I am one of the most active users there, and I believe I can use my skills with people and modding on the Red Dead Wikia as well. I am very user friendly and I'll be sure to stay active and interactive with users if I become mod. My method of modding is simple; I only use my moderator powers as a last resort. When addressing a situation, such as a feud between two users, I converse with them to see if we can settle things peacefully. I wont use my powers as a moderator as a threat when dealing with users. But if worst comes to worst, I wont hesitate to act fast. I live on the West Coast of the United States, and with Argonian living in the UK, I can be active whenever he may not. Even if y'all decide that I may be unfit, I welcome any criticisms so that I may improve myself. I just wanna work to making this Wiki a more friendly, professional, respectful, and welcoming place. Thank you for your time. Votes: * - Solid contributions to the Discussions area, and while I'm not too fond of using a numbering of several wikis to state one's skill, it does help that you already have some experience with the position. Also worthwhile to notice that Kerb's timezone is excellent considering our current Discussions Mod and other nominated user both leave in Europe. Add to that a friendly and welcoming attitude, and I think it's safe to say Kerb is a good choice for a second or third Discussions Mod. -- User:Raziel Reaper (Talk To Me • ) 19:16, December 5, 2018 (UTC) * - Your experience as a Discussions Moderator is good. I don't know if anyone on staff is on the west coast and use that time zone, so you should be able to be on when others aren't. Overall, I think you'll be a good addition to staff. Steven James (talk) 21:08, December 5, 2018 (UTC) * -I believe that we could use up to three Discussion Mods, and I think you would make a good one after reviewing your posts. Having a Discussion Mod on the West Coast would also help. -Pizza * Basically what the others have said so far – we haven't been able to moderate properly due to the lack of a Discussion Moderator in your timezone. Combine that with the fact that you're an active and helpful user on Discussions and it becomes quite clear that you'll be a great addition to the team. I can't wait to work with you. -- Kitchi Machk (talk) 12:31, December 6, 2018 (UTC) * There is definitely potential here. Linus Spacehead (Complaint Department) 01:43, December 9, 2018 (UTC) * I'm all for it. The Supreme Argonian (talk) 16:06, December 9, 2018 (UTC) User:Kitchi Machk – Discussion Moderator (Approved) Howdy fellers! Some of you might know me as the overly formal boah on the discussion forums while others may have encountered me on the discord channel under the name of Brave Bear. Regardless of my name, I am here to apply for the position of Discussion Moderator. While my stay on the wiki itself hasn’t been particularly long, I like to think back on it as a productive few weeks – both on the discussion forums and when it came to the actual wiki. If I succeeded in my aspirations to become a DMod, my primary focus would be to encourage activity across the different platforms we currently have, through various means. Furthermore, I highly doubt that a second Discussion Moderator would do any harm when one takes the, well, likely increase in activity on the forums into consideration. Thank you for taking the time to read this, KM Votes * Despite being a relatively new addition to the Discussions community, I feel that Kitchi has made an excellent impression on both myself, the other staff and the entire community. His responses are well-written and always of a high standard. I fully trust Kitchi to manage the Discussions, and in fact feel it is necessary due to my recent inactivity in moderation. Kitchi is not only the only choice, but the best choice. - The Supreme Argonian (talk) 17:49, December 4, 2018 (UTC) * Kitchi has already proven himself capable of moderating the Wiki's Discord server in his short time as a Chat Mod, always helpful and friendly. His Discussions posts only reinforce that belief, as his replies are very well-written and helpful, alongside his calm and easygoing demeanor. I have no doubt he will be of immense service to the Discussions section. -- User:Raziel Reaper (Talk To Me • ) 18:07, December 4, 2018 (UTC) * I believe Kitchi is able to be a good Dicussions moderator. He can certainly handle himself well, even under dire circumstances. Steven James (talk) 21:21, December 4, 2018 (UTC) * Since becoming a Chat Moderator, Kitchi has shown himself to be an active and trustworthy member of staff. He has also done a great job in patrolling the discord server, and keeping it a friendly place. I have no doubt that he will do the same in the discussions forum. -- Pizza User:LudwigHolyBlade-Chat Moderator (Declined) Now this may be too early to make another request and if so then I truly do apologise for wasting your time. In case you do choose to read this, I have previously applied for discussions moderator but it seems we no longer need more. However our current chat moderator will most likely be promoted soon and In was wondering if I could be promoted to the role. Not that it means much but I have experience in moderating discord servers. If promoted I would want to keep the server civilised and friendly to all, both old members and newcomers. Again, this may be too soon but I would like to thank you for your time. Best Regards, Ludwig. Votes: * - Although Kitchi will most likely be being promoted to Discussions Moderator, he will still have the majority if not all of the privileges that a Chat Mod has on the Discord. I currently do not see the need of having any more people with Mod powers on discord, seeing as we normally have one or two staff on the discord to handle anything that comes up. --Pizza * - Aside from what Pizza has already said, your previous request was denied and for similar reasons, I'm voting no on this one. Steven James (talk) 23:28, December 6, 2018 (UTC) * - I believe that this request comes way too early after the previous one. Aside from that, I'd like to see your involvement in heated situations if a mod is not around and review your actions if such thing will come, as I haven't really seen you trying to assist defusing incidents on the server. Finally, as Pizza said, Brave Bear will keep his chat rights should he be promoted, and will continue to moderate the server as he used to do, and as the current state of the server is not too overwhelming to handle (though it might change in the near future with RDO's updates and the like), I don't believe we need another chat moderator at the moment. -- User:Raziel Reaper (Talk To Me • ) 16:02, December 7, 2018 (UTC)